Lily
Lily (リリィ) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Internet Co., Ltd., done in collaboration with Avex Management Co., Ltd and YAMAHA Corporation, and was initially released in August 2010 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine and dubbed V3 Lily. Her voice is provided by the Japanese female singer, musician and performance artist, Yuri Masuda (益田祐里; Masuda Yuri). Concept She represents Yuri's anime-persona or avatar for anim.o.v.e.'s releases. Lily is one of the few VOCALOIDs outside of those made by Crypton Future Media to have referenced the most popular Internet Memes. As part of her marketing, two figurines were made, one of them being her with a railway sign that referenced "Ievan Polkka" while the other one was her with a bee. The microphone seen in both her releases is based on the iconic Shure Brothers microphone, the model 55s, Multi-Impedance "Small Unidyne" Dynamic which was first released in 1951. Her mic is based on the modern "55SH Series II" variant which is much more curvier then the original version. Etymology Early speculation on Lily's given name was that it was derived from the name of her voice provider Yuri Masuda, as "yuri" literally means "lily". Relations * Mosh - Fellow member of anim.o.v.e. * Luna - A vocalist that sung alongside anim.o.v.e. History Marketing She herself was part of the promotion for Yuri of anim.o.v.e. and thus most of the merchandise isn't directed at her as a VOCALOID. Regardless, the level of promotion had not been seen outside of the Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs prior to Lily's sale and although not aimed at the VOCALOID herself, still gave strong support for her software. In 2019 marketing was still commencing on Lily. For her 9th anniversary Internet ran a competition related to her. Winners would see their original works appear on a official album by VOCALOTRACKS. To quality, a user simply had to use either the VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3 release of Lily to creat an original song. https://vocalotracks.ssw.co.jp/contest/lily_2019/ FuRyu produced a model of Lily and Iroha that was released as a prize for UFO catchers. Since they are prize models, they are not commercial sale models and this can limited their availability for purchase outside of the UFO machines. Voicebanks ;Lily - Native :The Lily "Native" vocal was meant to be a tie-in to the anim.o.v.e. anime promotional video and was meant to be based on the traits of Yuri Masuda. Lily is a lower-toned, mature, Japanese female vocal. * Lily (VOCALOID2), August 25, 2010 * V3 Lily (VOCALOID3), April 19, 2012 * V3 Lily (VOCALOID NEO) ;V3 Lily :A more vivid toned vocal that was a pitch fix for the previous vocal, in comparison to the "Native" vocal it more accurately follows Yuri's vocal. * V3 Lily (VOCALOID3), April 19, 2012 * V3 Lily (VOCALOID NEO) Music featuring Lily }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Lily Category:Internet Co., Ltd. Category:Avex Management Co., Ltd Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Project VOCADOL Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID2 Category:VOCALOID3 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:Feminine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks Category:Concepts Category:Anim.o.v.e.